Bloodlines  the  vampire  diaries
by ggomee
Summary: My  take  on  how  this  episode  should  have  went.  when  damon  saves  elena  from  a  vampire  and  a  car  crash,  he  takes  her  to  Georgia,  where  she  develops  feelings  for  him.  She does something to show him how grateful she really is.
1. Chapter 1

I had to get away from him. I felt used. I gave myself to him, to the one I love, but all I ever was to him, was her… I put down her picture, and without thinking I took off the vervain necklace he gave me. I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. I ran out of the Salvatore boarding house faster then I thought possible and jumped into my car.

How could he do this to me? I thought as I sped down the road. He said he loved me. Was that a lie? Had he only wanted me because I look like Katherine? And how is that possible?

My mind was all over the place, trying to make sense of the situation. At first, I didn't even notice the man standing in the middle of the road until it was too late.

I slammed on the brake and turned the wheel as hard as I could, hitting the man and flipping my car in the process. I was going to die. Was this some twisted way of fate telling me I should have died in the car crash with my parents?

The car flipped over three times before it finally stopped. But I wasn't dead.. I was upside down, just as the car was, but I was alive. But I couldn't breath. I froze for a second, wondering why I couldn't. An instant later I coughed up a piece of glass from the smashed windshield. I gasped for air and couldn't help but cry a little as I put my hands on the roof of the car.

It's true, I wasn't dead, but my car was totaled, I was probably concussed, and the inside of my throat was scraped up. Bad day…

I stared out the glassless window to find the man I hit laying in the road. Oh god, what have i - just then there was movement. But the way this man was moving wasn't human. He seemed to be cracking his bones back into place.

A small whimper escaped my mouth as I struggled to undo my seat belt. Whatever this thing was continued to crack and pick itself up as I tried to escape. He was on his feet moments later, and coming for me. It was no use. I was trapped as he reached me. I let out a scream as he bent down to get me. But then he was gone.

What in the.. I moved forward a little to see if he had really gone. He hadn't. he was back in a flash, ready to finish me off. I screamed again, and turned away, knowing he was about to kill me.

"How you doin in there?" relief flooded through me at the sound of his voice.

"Damon," I whimpered. I was safe.

"You look stuck," he said.

"It's my seat belt," I cried. "I can't get it – " Damon stood and pushed open the door as if it were no big deal.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof," he told me. I immediately obeyed. "Just like that," he said soothingly. "Ready?" I nodded. "One.. two.." On three he had me out of the car and in his arms. I was completely limp. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"mm – mm." I shook my head, answering all three of his questions. Suddenly my feet were on the ground. I tried to stand, but my feet gave out instantly. Damon helped me keep my balance, and I let him hold me up, not caring about how close he was to me.

"You're fading fast, Elena," he said to me. "Elena, look at me. Focus." He placed his pointer finger under my chin and his thumb on my bottom lip. "Look at me." Until then I hadn't even realized my eyes were closed.

I opened them and focused on Damon's beautiful angelic face. There was something in his eyes that told he was safe. That he cared. I wanted to tell him that I was okay. That whatever thing was after me was gone now. That there was nothing to worry about. But I only heard myself say four words.

"I look like her." Then there was nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in front of a mirror. But the girl staring back at me… wasn't me. She looked like me, but there was something strange about her. The way she held herself - shoulders back, nose pointed up in a snobby sort of way - and the way she was looking at me - amused, with a half smile spread on her face. And she spoke to me.

"You thought he loved you?" she said. "He never loved you. All you are, and all you will ever be to Stefan… is me." She was laughing at me now. As she stopped laughing she stepped out of the mirror and grabbed me by the throat. I tried to pry her hand off of me, but it was no use. "That's all you'll ever be!"

I woke in a moving car. Confusion struck me as I looked out the window. Where am I?

"Morning." That voice again. I turned to face Damon, who met me with a cocky smile.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around to see if I could recognize my surroundings. I couldn't.

"In Georgia," Damon said as if that were the answer I was looking for.

There was no way. We couldn't be in Georgia. "No. No, no we're not. Seriously, Damon, where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia."

I sighed deeply, not knowing how to respond, and immediately wished I hadn't. my hand reflexively shot up and held my throat as sharp pain spread through it. At first, I thought my dream had been real, that my non-reflection actually had popped out of a mirror and strangled me. Then I remembered the piece of glass I coughed up that scraped the inside of my throat.

"How you feeling?" Damon asked with genuine concern.

"I-I," I stuttered, trying to decide exactly how I was feeling.

"There's no broken bones. I checked," he told me.

"My car…" I said, trying to remember everything that had happened the night before. Memories came crashing down on me, and I tried to make sense of them all. "There was a man. I hit a man." I remembered the way the man cracked as he forced himself to his feet. "But then he got up. Who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know."

I started to look for my cell. I had to call somebody. I had to let someone know I was okay. Jenna was probably freaking out. "Where's my phone?" Damon ignored me. "Okay, we really need to go back, nobody knows where I am." Again, he pretended not to hear me. "Pull over." This time he looked at me with an amused expression, reminding me of the way Katherine looked at me in my dream. "I mean it, Damon, pull over," I said louder. "Stop the car!"

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." I half expected him to keep driving, but this time he did pull over.

I opened the door as soon as the car was stopped, and jumped out. A wave of nausea rolled over me. I groaned and put my head down, thinking that would help. Suddenly Damon was at my side, holding my arm as if he thought at any moment I would topple over.

"I'm Fine," I assured him. "We have to go back," I pressed on, moving slightly away from him.

"Oh, come on. Look, we've already come this far."

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I-I wrecked my car. I have to go home." I stared at him dumbfounded. Why would he take me to Georgia? What does he want with me? "This is kidnapping," I stated.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" he said with a smirk.

"You're not funny." His smirk fell a little and he pulled his arm back. "You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well you're in Georgia," he said, leaning against the side of the car. "Without your magic little necklace I might ad."

Without realizing I placed my hand on my neck where my vervain necklace would usually hang. Damn it, Elena!

"I could very easily make you… agreeable," he continued.

"What are you trying to prove?" I asked, trying to hide how scared his little comment made me. I failed. Then my cell phone rang. "That's my phone!" I said, the anger returning to my voice.

He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out my phone. "Mmmm, it's your boyfriend," he teased, offering it to me. I rolled my eyes and turned away. He answered it. "Elena's phone."

At that moment I hated Stefan. I hated him for using me. I hated him for pretending to care. I hated him for lying to me.

"Elena?" Damon's voice snapped me back into reality. "Oh, she's right here. And yes, she's… fine." After a pause he handed the phone to me. "He wants to talk to you."

I shook my head. "Mm – mm." Stefan was definitely the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Yeah, I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now." Another pause. "You have a good day, mhmm? Bye now."

As soon as he was off the phone I continued to try to get him to take me back home. "Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?" It felt like I was begging at this point.

"We're almost there," he reasoned.

"Where is 'there'?"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Come on Elena. You don't want to go back right now, do you?" To tell you the truth, I really didn't. I didn't want to have to deal with Jenna chewing my ear off about how worried she was. And I most definitely did not want to be anywhere near Stefan. But I didn't know if I could trust Damon. "What's the rush? Time out." He made a 'T' with his two hands. "Your problems are still gonna be there when you get home." That's comforting… "Look, step away from your life for five minute. Five minutes."

That did sound tempting. I didn't exactly know why Damon took me to Georgia, or what he wanted from me, but right then I didn't care.

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" I asked him.

"Yes." He responded almost instantly.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?

He hesitated for a second, then said, "Get in the car."


End file.
